Almas torturadas
by SooreMizu
Summary: Dos almas siendo torturadas por un mismo destino, caminando por un mismo rumbo, ¿No sería mejor tomarse de la mano y alzar al otro cuando este caiga? Andar de dos, y cargar juntos el mismo castigo, pecados irremediables.


Siempre serán prejuzgados, por la falta de protagonismo, el simple hecho de haber estado alguna vez con dos personas, que tarde o temprano, terminarían dándole la mala fama que nunca merecieron. Él es un ser humano, con errores y defectos, nadie es perfecto. Y ella, nominada bajo el término "Puta", sabiendo que existen otros personajes en su mismo mundo que no son insultadas así, a pesar de merecerlo. Dos almas siendo torturadas por un mismo destino, caminando por un mismo rumbo, ¿No sería mejor tomarse de la mano y alzar al otro cuando este caiga? Andar de dos, y cargar juntos el mismo castigo, pecados irremediables.

Justo en aquella calle iluminada por faroles, condenada a un silencio indefinido, caminaba una hermosa señorita de cabello azulado. Su complexión era adornada por un agraciado y seductor vestido escarlata, más unas sencillas zapatillas añiles. Usufructuaba una mirada seca, casi aterradora, mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo que le ocurrido en su vida. Un sollozo agudo escapó de sus labios. No podía creer la ignorante y desagradable persona que fue hace algunos años. Y peor, haber abandonado a un gran hombre por ese par de _imbéciles_ , como siempre solía decir. Acercó una de sus manos a su boca, liberando signos del estrangulante dolor que la carcomía aquel momento. Cuando de repente una sombra pasó sobre su cabeza, levantó de golpe esta, asombrada.

Parpadeó y entrecerró sus ojos. No lograba distinguir desde esa distancia, pero debería descubrir que era esa cosa. Algo de adrenalina para deshacer su tristeza. Corrió, su corazón palpitante amenazaba para que se detuviera, no cedería.

El ente aterrizó en la cima de una montaña, ella agradeció internamente. Al fin se detuvo, tomó un poco de aliento, antes de atrapar el valor y acercarse con lentitud. A medida que lo hacía, discernía claramente, se hallaba frente a un hombre. Y no cualquiera, alguien atractivo, sonriente frente al resplandor de la luna. Su traje sencillo, unos pantalones negruzcos junto a una polera blanca. Tímidamente posó la mano encima de su hombro, apartándola enseguida ante la rauda contestación del sujeto.

 _Esa marca, esas x…_

—Yamcha…

Ladeó la cabeza, y sostenió: —¿Te conozco?

Ella acomodó uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja, apenada.

—Fui novia de uno de tus amigos… ehm, Krilin, así se llamaba.

El gesto del hombre cambió radicalmente, a uno de sorprendo.

—Espera, ¿Eres Maron Clark? Sí, si te recuerdo, que ironía —carcajeó. — la enamoradiza.

—Época de pubertad —protestó la peliazul.

Su risa aumentó: —Lástima que no hayas sabido apreciar a Krilin, es un buen tipo. Ahora es feliz al lado de dieciocho.

—¿Así que está casado?

—Con una hermosa niña, que aun no entiendo porque lleva tu nombre.

Cabizbaja, se atinó a sonreír.

Momento ideal para enseñarle su lado carismático: —¿Dieciocho? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —rió. — sus padres llevaron al límite el fanatismo por las matemáticas. ¿Me dices que el idiota de Krilin se atrevió a colocarle mi nombre a su hija? Aún no me supera, es obvio.

—Son cosas que no le incumben señorita —frunció el entrecejo. — esa manera de expresarse no es la correcta, no me gusta.

—¿Y porque no te gusta debo detenerme? —una sonrisa malévola se formó en su semblante, encarándolo. — eres patético.

—Tampoco he dado confianza para que me insultes de esa manera —demandó entonces, molesto.

Una niña no iba a dejarlo en ridículo, menos al tratarse de una tontería.

—Agh, con esa actitud no me imagino que mirarán las chicas para fijarse en ti —cruzó los brazos. — según recuerdo, eras mujeriego.

—Esos días terminaron, además, creo que estamos en las mismas, solo que, en mi caso, ella recibió un trago de su propia medicina.

—¿Enserio? Fíjate que das pena, por esa razón hasta ahora sigues soltero, nadie quiere las sobras de nadie. ¿O me equivoco? —carcajeó. — no me imagino el asco que se sentirá estar contigo.

Se espantó cuando sus muñecas fueron bruscamente agarradas, su rostro se encontraba a centímetros del de él. Más que repulsión, un sonrojo invadió sus delicadas mejillas.

—La última cosa que escucho, deberías mirarte antes de hablar, una muñequita que ha pasado por las manos de muchos, ¿Enserio piensas que un hombre en su sano juicio, querría permanecer siquiera en la misma habitación, contigo? Lo único que les llama la atención es lo que les ofreces, después te dejan tirada cual trapo viejo.

Golpe bajo.

—No te resistirías a mis encantos, admítelo —sonrió ella, manifestando su lado narcisista, el que más detestaba.

Con una risa, y los ocelos cerrados, declaró: —Puede ser, pero lamentablemente no eres mi tipo. Aguantaría una noche, después me estresaría de solo sentir tu olor.

—¿Quieres apostar?

La lujuria reinaba en el mirar de la fémina, aquella petición tentadora no podía ser rechazada. Apresuró a juntar sus bocas, antes de recibir cualquier otra palabrería innecesaria. Maron no dudó en responderle con la misma intensidad. Él lo decidió, exploró la cavidad bucal de su compañera, su lengua no dejaba de derretirla, una sensación única y excitante. No pareciera que hace pocos segundos se atacaran con toda clase de ofensas, nadie creería que después de una acalorada discusión estuviesen acariciando sus cuerpos, deseosos de placer.

* * *

El tiempo transcurría, y los gemidos que emitía ella eran clemencias, le encantaba, quería más, mucho más. El hombre estaba perdido en su mundo, cegado de gozo, deleitándose ante el dulce sabor de la unión de dos cuerpos, mientras marcaba a la chica con sus bruscos y sensuales movimientos. Parecía nunca terminar, ellos no querían acabarlo aún. Pero apenas las manos del hombre temblaron, anunciando lo que se venía, se supo que ese sería el final de una larga jornada de sexo. Ella estalló primero, emancipando un fornido grito. Y arqueó su espalda aferrándose a las débiles hojas verdes del pasto, estremeciéndose, dejando que el calor fluya dentro de su cuerpo. La agitada respiración que alzaba y encogía su pecho, aquel sonrojo, eran una evidente señal del gran orgasmo vivido. Él no se hallaba peor, completamente satisfecho, sonrió tenuemente.

—Creo que he sacado una mala impresión de ti antes de tiempo.

—Pensamos lo mismo —carcajeó ella. — necesito conocerte mejor, perdón por mi comportamiento de antes…

Un beso selló la nueva alianza.

—¿Otra sesión para comenzar con lo bueno? —incitó Yamcha, seductoramente.

—A su servicio caballero.

Ahora ambas almas torturadas brillan de nuevo, será cosa del tiempo que sepan comprenderse mutuamente, y concluir lo que sería una bella historia de amor.

* * *

 **Algo candente xD no muy explicito porque no soy tan buena en esto del lemon. Si, una pareja extraña, pero me gustó cuando la vi no lo admito, siento que las "relaciones peculiares o imposibles" son las mas hermosas ewe en fin, espero que les guste, bye.**


End file.
